El juego
by LiHara
Summary: Sakura es una chica con un sin fin de responsabilidades, pero todo cambia hasta que llega un chico y le hace darse cuenta que hay más allá de esa rutina. Sin embargo sucesos extraños pasan a su alrededor y entonces el juego comienza.


Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es de mi propia autoría.

¡Hola! Este fic lo subí bajo otro nombre hace algunos años, pero debido a que perdí aquella cuenta he decidió subirlo con este perfil y así poder terminarlo. Espero que sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios.

 _EL JUEGO_

 _By LiHara_

I. ENCUENTRO

Sakura Kinomoto caminaba decidida por el amplio pasillo que parecía extenderse con cada paso que daba y es que el campus era extremadamente grande, la oficina del rector quedaba en el extremo oeste detrás de los dos edificios que ocupaban los de noveno y séptimo semestre.

Su enojo se notaba en su frente como si no le hiciera ninguna gracia que haya sido mandada a llamar por la autoridad más importante del campus y es que eso era realmente lo que la hacía enfurecer ya que esta era la quinta vez que le pedían su presencia en dicha oficina, siempre sucedía lo mismo, de a seguro algún presidente o tutor solicitaban que se uniera a sus clubes o que por lo menos los apoyara temporalmente, pero siempre negaba todas esas solicitudes que le hacían llegar.

Ella no disponía de ese tiempo porque después de sus últimas clases, tenía que llegar a su trabajo de medio tiempo, trabajaba en un pequeño restaurante en el centro de New Tokio, su sueldo le ayudaba a solventar la mitad de la beca que había conseguido en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país y es que la Universidad de Tokio Terra era conocida por la estricta selección de sus alumnos ya que solo admitían a los más destacados.

Eso era Sakura, una alumna brillante con un porvenir muy prometedor, no solo era inteligente sino que su habilidad para algunos deportes era aclamada por los maestros y alumnos en general, pero su vida no era tan sencilla porque a pesar de sus dotes y capacidades tenia responsabilidades que el resto de sus amigos, compañeros y docentes desconocían.

Llego ante la amplia puerta de madera y se detuvo unos instantes antes de tocar, tenía que calmarse o iba a explotar no podía darse el lujo de empezar una larga discusión que no llevaría a nada, el tiempo avanzaba así que tenía que terminar esto lo más rápido posible o…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y en el umbral diviso a un hombre de mediana edad con los brazos extendidos dándole la bienvenida como si se tratara de una ocasión muy especial, la sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y esos ojos oscuros resplandecían de emoción, su postura recta hacían garbo de su traje negro ceñido al grosor de su cuerpo, pero nada de eso sorprendía a Sakura ya que conocía de sobremanera al respetado y reconocido Yoshiyuki Terada, por sus múltiples aportaciones a la educación y la enseñanza con los que había ganado innumerables reconocimientos y premios que tenia resguardados en una repisa, mientras que otros colgaban en los dos extremos de la oficina, la luz entraba por una de las amplias ventanas que daban una calidez a aquella habitación…de pronto recordó que hacia ahí parada enfrente de aquel hombre que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Señorita Kinomoto, que hace usted ahí parada por favor pase.

Sakura dudo en entrar ya que la calma se desvanecía y eso no era nada bueno, la tensión se mostraba en su rostro, presentía que esta vez su presencia había sido requerida para algo que no le iba a gustar pero prefirió olvidar ese extraño malestar y siguió los pasos de el rector hasta situarse enfrente de su escritorio sin abandonar su tensa postura.

El hombre se sentó y entrelazo sus dedos para posarlos en el amplio escritorio, miro directamente a la chica y sonrió de nuevo.

-Por favor señorita Kinomoto puede tomar asiento-espero que la chica se sentara y prosiguió-me extraña de usted este comportamiento ya que siempre se muestra tan serena y tranquila

\- Señor Terada, presiento que mi presencia aquí no fue requerida por esos tontos presidentes de los clubes que me han estado acechando sino que es otro asunto que no me va a parecer en lo más mínimo

-Parece que su intuición no le ha fallado-esbozo una sonrisa y dirigió una mirada a la puerta-por favor pase joven Li

La puerta se abrió y entonces apareció un chico de entre diecisiete o dieciocho años, alto, piel clara, ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño, tenía una expresión seria pero luego cambio al intercambiar una mirada rápida con el rector, sus ojos se tornaron expresivos y una gran sonrisa se extendió en todo su rostro.

-Tome asiento señor Li, nuestra reunión apenas comienza.

Sakura seguía pasmada por la presencia del chico.

-Es usted muy amable señor Terada en poder contribuir con las condiciones de mi padre- estrecho su mano y se sentó a un lado de la joven.

El rector adopto una postura recta y se dirigió a Sakura para explicarle el motivo de la visita del chico y la presencia de ella en esa reunión.

-Señorita Kinomoto déjeme presentarle al joven Syaoran Li, el cual me ha pedido su ayuda para mostrarle el campus y la ciudad por un tiempo prolongado…- iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpido por la chica que tenía en frente

\- Señor Terada, lo siento pero no puedo perder mi tiempo aquí…-le dijo con un dejo de irritación en su voz, miro al chico y lo señalo-tengo cosas más importantes que estar cuidando de alguien como él- se levanto del asiento y ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando una mano la sujeto por la muñeca

-Señorita creo que ha malentendido todo, por favor regrese a su lugar- le dijo el rector con voz tranquila como si estuviera apaciguando a una niña pequeña.

-Está bien, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo así que…-se dio cuenta que el chico le lastimaba la muñeca- podrías soltarme- él cual la soltó de inmediato y le sonrió como si no hubiera ocurrido nada

El rector espero a que ambos jóvenes tomaran sus lugares y decidió continuar con la misma calma inusitada-como le explique con anterioridad señorita Kinomoto, este joven que está a su lado es el joven Li, hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del país, él ha venido a estudiar especialmente en esta institución y como es nuevo en la ciudad su padre me ha pedido que alguien de mi confianza le pueda mostrar al joven el campus, los sitos de interés común y los lugares importantes-analizo su expresión la cual era de desconcierto y prosiguió-por ese motivo yo he pensado que usted es la única conveniente para este trabajo, por ser una de las mejores estudiantes y conocer bien la ciudad, claro su tiempo y dedicación serán remunerados, además se le cubrirá la totalidad de las horas del servicio social y…-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo estar cuidando de un niño rico, mimado e incapaz de cuidarse solo, yo tengo otros compromisos y en mi trabajo dudo mucho que me permitan faltar dando una excusa como esta…-suspiro para tranquilizarse un poco ya que comenzaba a alzar la voz- no les puedo decir que me den permiso porque voy a trabajar de niñera…

-No habrá necesidad de eso – le sonrió. Su voz profunda la había sorprendido

Estaba perpleja no podía creer que ese chico se mostrara tan feliz después de lo que ella había hablado de él sin conocerlo, algo que realmente la desconcertada y ocasionaba que su enojo creciera mas.

Iba a comenzar a replicar cuando el rector le hizo una seña con la mano y comenzó a hablar:

\- Ahora que ya conocemos su opinión déjeme informarle que no debe preocuparse por su trabajo en aquel restaurante ya que el señor Hien Li, que es el padre del joven aquí presente ha hecho los arreglos necesarios con el dueño para que le permitan ausentarse temporalmente

\- Cómo es posible…yo-se levanto y camino en dirección a la puerta-…no creo que esto sea conveniente mejor me retiro

-Sakura espero que lo pienses porque no habrá otra oportunidad-le dijo el rector manteniendo una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Eso hare…-balbuceo y casi choca con la puerta.

-Tenga cuidado-le dijo Li dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

Caminaba dando grandes zancadas por el campus, en verdad la conversación que habia tenido con el rector y aquel chico Li la habían desconcertado bastante además casi le habían impuesto que cuidara de ese niño rico y no solo yendo a hablar con su jefe sino también inmiscuyéndose con su vida privada, eso era inaudito ¿Por qué el rector no le encargo ese trabajo a otro alumno? Había tantos alumnos inteligentes en esa escuela pero porque tenían que elegirla especialmente a ella, eso era algo raro, tal vez habia algo más que se le escapaba y su intuición le advertía que había algo raro. Su vida era complicada pero ahora parecía que el destino quería hacerle una mala jugada, su trabajo de medio tiempo en el restaurante le ayudaba a solventar la mitad de la beca, el tratamiento para la enfermedad de su abuelo quien padecía de asma, y ahora a sus sesenta y ocho años los ataques respiratorios se hacían más frecuentes por lo que recurrentemente tenían que internarlo, también se encargaba de pagar la colegiatura de sus hermanos menores ya que Touya, quien era el mayor de los cuatro trabajaba para pagar la colegiatura completa de la universidad, ambos estudiaban en el mismo campus.

Tantas cosas que tenía que hacer por su familia, sus hermanos y su abuelo quien los había criado y educado como una madre y un padre cuando sus padres murieron, ella aun era una niña cuando recibió esa mala noticia que cambio totalmente su vida, después su abuelo se hizo cargo de todos los tramites y los gastos funerarios, habían logrado sobrevivi años gracias a la pensión que recibían por su abuelo y además sus padres habían sido precavidos ya que les dejaron un seguro de vida lo cual les sirvió por algún tiempo, pero ellos iban creciendo y sus necesidades se hicieron diferentes, por lo mismo ella y su hermano tuvieron que trabajar.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que choco con otra persona.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo la persona con que habia tropezado

-Discúlpeme a…-no término porque fue interrumpida por alguien que tomaba sus manos y comenzaba a saltar de alegría.

-¡Eres tú!-exclamo con entusiasmo-pero si eres Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Meiling Li, soy tu fan numero uno- le dijo aun estrechando sus manos y dando pequeños saltos

La miro con curiosidad esa niña era muy alegre y entusiasta pero lo que llamo su atención fue que dijo que era su fan como si se tratara de una estrella de cine o un ídolo, sabía que era popular entre sus compañeros aunque nunca se imagino tener un club de fans o un sequito de seguidores, esa idea la hacia sentir un poco extraña e incómoda. Un día extraño y parecía no acabar, se solto lentamente de la manos de aquella niña tan alegre y camino en dirección a la salida del campus.

Suspiro al sentir que aquella chica la seguía a corta distancia, giro y la miro fijamente, ella agarro su mano dando pequeños saltos de felicidad.

-¿Qué deseas?- pregunto con paciencia y la chica sonrió

-Yo solo quiero ir contigo-la jalo hasta la salida del campus

-¿Y porque me querría ir contigo?-se soltó bruscamente de sus manos haciendo que ella emitiera ciertos sonidos de satisfacción, Sakura lo tomo como una ofensa y camino en dirección opuesta.

-No te ofendas solo estoy demasiado feliz por haberte encontrado, quiero que seamos amigas.

La miro detenidamente, sus ojos mostraban sinceridad, poseía unos ojos oscuros muy hermosos que reflejaban su entusiasmo, su cabello largo y negro le llegaba más abajo de la cintura se mecía al compas del viento, de estatura normal sin sobrepasar el metro sesenta, complexión delgada, facciones delicadas pero lo que llamó su atención fue su forma de vestir, llevaba un vestido floreado mas abajo de las rodillas combinado con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis. No podía creer que estudiaran en la misma universidad, su atuendo era extravagante y además parecía una estudiante de secundaria.

-Me alegro el haberte encontrado-le dijo haciendo que ella se sorprendiera

-Bueno yo…

-¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo?- Sakura asintió-mi nombre es Meiling Li, mucho gusto

-Es un placer, bueno pues mi nombre ya te lo sabes-la miro con detenimiento-¿estudias en esta universidad?

-Si aunque muchos creen que soy una estudiante de secundaria.

Sakura se sonrojo. Eso es lo que ella había pensado.

-¿En que área del campus estas?

-Estoy en humanidades, estudio la licenciatura en bellas artes-le señalo el enorme edificio que se veía a la entrada del campus-para mi es maravilloso poder plasmar los colores de la vida

En el edificio se encontraba una exposición de la naturaleza, donde se mezclaban diversos colores, el mural se extendía por todo el lugar, habían representado distintos paisajes naturales desde el bosque hasta la pradera. Recordó que su hermano también estudiaba en el área de humanidades, tal vez lo conocía ya que las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable…

\- Mi hermano también estudia arte, quizás lo conoces, su nombre es Touya Kinomoto.

Meiling le hizo un gesto negativo.

-Es alto, tiene el cabello color negro, sus ojos son oscuros, además es muy amable y algo introvertido.

-Lo siento pero no recuerdo a nadie con esa descripción-levanto la mirada a un pensativa y fue cuando un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos- dices que tu hermano se llama Touya- ella asintió- ¿es el que está saliendo con una tal Nakuru?

-No lo sé. Casi no hablamos.

-Bueno tal vez tenga su motivos-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para tomar su mano y llevarla hasta una cafetería que se encontraba a la salida del campus.

El establecimiento se llamaba "THE CLOW", una cafetería muy concurrida por los alumnos de la universidad y las escuelas aledañas, se encontraba situada sobre la avenida principal, resultaba agradable, conocido por su famoso café cappuccino, las mesas estaban adornadas con rosas lo que le daba un toque especial. Para Sakura era la primera vez que entraba al lugar, ya que a pesar de la fama del establecimiento, no había podido visitar la cafetería por su falta de tiempo.

La chica seguía en sus cavilaciones mientras que su compañera la miraba con comprensión y trataba de sacarla de su ensimismamiento, le estaba haciendo señas y le hablaba, pero ella parecía no reaccionar, habían llegado a una de las mesas del fondo para poder platicar con mayor privacidad. La mesera llego de inmediato entragandoles el menú por lo que Meiling se los devolvió inmediatamente y solo le ordeno dos cafés, sin que su acompañante se diera cuenta.

Sakura seguía absorta en sus problemas sin notar cuando entro al establecimiento solo hasta que la mesera puso ante ella una taza de café y la joven que tenia enfrente la miraba de forma extraña, el aroma que despedían las rosas era embriagador, los colores amarillo, rosa y beige adornaban las paredes dándole un toque encantador, la estancia, la amplitud era la ideal. La verdad se sentía distraída y relajada. Miró el gran reloj de la pared, las manecillas marcaban la 1:40 pm y frunció el seño, muy tarde para ir al trabajo.

-Meiling, lo lamento mucho pero tengo que irme- ella la miro con desconcertada-mira lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a trabajar y se me hace tarde…-se estaba levantando de la silla cuando una mano la detuvo

-No tienes que ir a ninguna parte- Sakura se sentó de nuevo, guardando silencio para incitar a su compañera a dar una explicacion-tu ya no tienes que ir a trabajar porque el acuerdo entre el señor Li y el dueño del lugar ya esta hecho, por eso no hay motivo…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunto alterada, sus manos temblaban por la furia.

-Porque yo trabajo para Xiao Lang, soy su prima y asistente- tomo sus manos para apaciguarla, las cuales aun temblaban de manera incontrolable- él me informo sobre las condiciones que mi tío le impuso para venir a esta universidad, como el rector Terada accedió y te recomendó a ti por ser una alumna destacada y porque conocías mejor que nadie la ciudad. Mi tío leyó tu expediente, ahí se enteró que trabajabas en aquel restaurante.

Ese no era su día, el destino le estaba dando una prueba muy difícil, ahora entendía mejor aquella insólita situación en donde el rector la habia inmiscuido sin tener si quiera su probación, simplemente no le era tan fácil aceptar dicha propuesta, parecía que estaban manejando su vida, su familia dependía de ella no podía darse el lujo de pasear como si nada además estaba de antemano su dignidad, no se trataba de un objeto o empleado a quien le daban ordenes o podían anteponer sus deseos, aunque tal vez…

-Estoy confundida respecto a esta situación-bebio un poco del café mientras miraba distraidamente por la ventana tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos para tomar la mejor decisión- sé que me trajiste a esta cafetería para convencerme.

-Sakura, déjame aclararte dos cosas, la primera es que yo no me acerque a ti por ordenes de nadie realmente siento una gran admiración por ti, eres una chica única, además de trabajar para ayudar con los gastos, te encargas de cuidar a tu abuelito y hermanos.

-¿Como sabes eso?

\- Mi primo me enseño tu expediente, su padre te mando a investigar para estar seguro de la persona que iba a compañar a su hijo, yo quería conversar contigo no para convencerte sino para conocerte mejor y tal vez ser amigas.

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras por lo que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa a lo que su acompañante correspondió de manera exageraba ya que parecía saltar desde su lugar haciendo que toda la mesa retumbara.

-Eres graciosa. Dime ¿por qué trabajas para tu primo?

-Mis padres son investigadores del Concilio de Oriente, su labor consiste en indagar la vida de cada miembro, constantemente viajábamos, nunca duraba más de un año o dos en un mismo lugar, casi siempre cambiaba de escuela y amigos por lo que me canse de eso y les propuse a mis padres y a mi tío que cuando cumpliera dieciocho años me dejaran asistir a la misma universidad que Xiao Lang y trabajar para él -bebió un poco de su café y prosiguió-mis padres al principio se mostraron renuentes, pero mi primo de una forma u otra consiguió convencerlos, aun hasta la fecha desconozco lo que les haya dicho.

Miraba distraídamente por la ventana mientras escuchaba el relato de Meiling, esa chica poseía un madurez de la cual se sentía carente, ella aun seguía atenida a su vida familiar mientras sus compañeros se volvían independientes, se divertían como el resto de los jóvenes.

Sintió una pequeña mano sobre la suya y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros expresivos.

-Discúlpame se que me estabas relatándome como entraste a trabajar con Li pero es que algo de tu relato me hizo recordar algunas cosas…

-No te preocupes. Me di cuenta que no prestabas mucha atención-su miraba se intensifico y pudo notar el sonrojo de Sakura-¿Qué estabas pensando?

-Pensaba que eres increíble al vivir sola y lejos de tus padres, algo que yo no podría hacer porque estoy muy vinculada a mi familia, tampoco puedo divertirme y salir tan a menudo como los demás, mi vida esta llena de responsabilidades- Sonrió con tristeza tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-Tú eres una persona digna de admiración, aun no sé cómo puedes mantenerte entre la escuela, tu familia, la enfermedad de tu abuelito, el trabajo y seguramente no tienes tiempo para ti. Yo creo que si estuviera en tu lugar no podría aguantar tanta presión y terminaría huyendo de todas mis responsabilidades.

El reloj de la pared marcaba las 4:00 de la tarde, el tiempo en compañía de Meiling se le había hecho extremadamente corto, la conversación había estado por demás amena, por un momento se había olvidado de sus problemas pero tenía que volver a la realidad y pensar claramente la propuesta de Li.

-Me tengo que ir. Fue un placer platicar contigo espero que nos sigamos frecuentando, aunque creo que al ser la asistente de aquel chico te seguire viendo. Por cierto quisiera que le dijeras que me gustaría hablar con el mañana si es posible en esta cafetería a la salida de clases para concretar sobre la propuesta que me hizo, dile que mañana ya le dare una respuesta. Bueno tengo que irme-se levanto e iba abrir su monedero para pagar el café cuando una mano la detuvo.

-Esta invitación yo la pago en la próxima ocasión tu me invitaras-hizo un ademan a la mesera para que le entregara la cuenta- además yo también me retiro tengo que arreglar unos asuntos e informarle Xiao Lang sobre la reunión de mañana.

Iban saliendo de la cafetería cuando vislumbro a lo lejos a una persona que se le hacia conocida, lo miro detenidamente, la persona noto su mirada y volteo, ambas miradas se encontraron y entonces lo reconoció, era su hermano quien venia acompañado de una joven alta en dirección a donde ellas estaban, supuso que se trataba de Nakuru, la chica de quien le había hablado Meiling.

-¿Quién es?

-Mi hermano Touya

-Parece que no viene solo- ella asintió y se encamino a donde estaba su hermano, quien la miraba fijamente y parecia estar molesto.

Touya era el mayor de los cuatro, repartía comida en un restaurante cerca del establecimiento en donde ella trabajaba de mesera, su hermano era muy sobreproctetor, a veces cuando lo dejaban salir temprano pasaba a recogerla, el era un año y medio mayor, cuando ingreso a la universidad no pudo conseguir una beca por su bajo promedio por esa razón solo trabajaba para pagar la colegiatura y sus propios gastos, estudiaba el tercer año de la licenciatura en bellas artes, quería ser un pintor reconocido, en verdad tenía talento para eso, sus pinturas eran únicas y transmitían los sentimientos que plasmaba en ellas.

Recordó una exposición que había tenido el año anterior, su hermano estaba realmente feliz porque el maestro escogió tres de sus pinturas para la exhibición, la demostración fue en el auditorio del campus, el cual era amplio, su hermano los habia llevado a ellos y a su abuelo, pudo apreciar su gran talento. La actitud hacia ella y sus hermanos siempre habia sido proctetora como un padre hacia sus hijos, adoptando una actitud de madurez desde que sus padres murieron, se refugio en si mismo volviéndose introvertido, sus sonrisas eran fingidas, el paso del tiempo lo volvió costumbre, su hermano ya no era el mismo.

-Touya…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me invito una amiga a tomar un café. Te presento a Meiling Li

Ambos estrecharon las manos, el saludo fue cordial pero su hermano se mostraba receloso hacia su amiga.

-Deberías estar trabajando, pasan de las 4:00 ¿o te tocaba descansar? No mencionaste nada ayer

-¿Touya?

-Discúlpame Nakuru, mira te presento a mi hermana Sakura y a su amiga…

-Meiling Li mucho gusto-le dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla, el contacto entre ellas se noto tenso.

Nakuru se volvió hacia Sakura y solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía los ojos grandes y eran color cafes claros, su piel era blanca, alta y de complexión delgada. Sintió un escalofrio al mirarla a los ojos, no entendía porque le profesaba aversión si apenas la conocía, ni el porqué su hermano no le había comentado nada.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Sakura del que todo el campus habla- la miró despectivamente -Tu hermano habla mucho de ti. Dime ¿qué te cuenta el de mí? Miro con nerviosismo a su hermano, realmente ella no sabía nada de su respectiva novia, ni se imaginaba que tuviera una.

-Desconocía tu existencia hasta ahora-le respondió Touya molesto.

Nakuru se tenso ante la respuesta de su novio.

-No sabias que yo era la novia de tu hermano.

-Realmente…

-Nakuru no agotes mi paciencia

-Esto me lo vas a tener que explicar mejor -señalo el establecimiento–será mejor que me adelante, no te demores mucho- alzo la mano en gesto de despedida hacia las chicas.

Sakura la miro alejarse, habia escuchado que la primera impresión hacia una persona era la correcta, pues tal vez esas teorías no eran tan improbables puesto que la que tuvo de la novia de su hermano fue muy desagradable, al recordar su mirada un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sintió temor, su intuición le decía que se mantuviera alejada de esa chica.

Su nueva amiga le hacía señas para que despertara de su trance entonces recordó que su hermano seguía ahí parado justo frente a ella y por su expresión estaba esperando una explicación del porque no habia asistido a trabajar.

-Touya, durante una temporada no iré a trabajar.- él la miró como si le hubiera salido cola- me ofrecieron una labor social por parte de la escuela, donde me pagaran el tiempo que preste mis servicios, aunque no he tomado la decisión.

-Entonces ¿Qué haras? Porque no puedes renunciar de esa forma a tu trabajo, sabes de antemano que la situación en casa no es la mejor y con lo que yo gano no alcanza.

\- Creo que por eso no deberías de preocuparte porque soy yo quien se hace cargo de los problemas de nuestra casa y ya vere el modo de solucionarlo, además no me despidieron, solo que me dijo el señor Kukier que no asistiera temporalmente por la llegada de los practicantes, quiere darles la oportunidad de que aprendan adecuadamente.

No conocía la verdadera razón por la que su jefe había accedido a las peticiones del señor Li, pero debía mentirle a Touya sino nunca le permitiría acceder a la propuesta del rector.

-Hablaremos en casa, creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicarme-Sakura asintió- hoy tengo que hacer unas entregas hasta tarde por lo que posiblemente no llegue temprano pero necesito hablar contigo.

-Si, además creo que no soy la única que debe dar explicaciones-le dijo mirando hacia el "The Clow" por lo que su hermano entendió y solo asintió-entonces te espero en casa le diré al abuelo que llegaras tarde.

-Nos vemos, fue un placer conocerte Meiling-le estrecho la mano y hizo un gesto de despedida hacia su hermana.

Su silueta se fue perdiendo, alejando de ella como si dejara atrás una parte significativa pero no era ese el motivo de la tristeza que sentía agolparse en su interior.

Touya, había cambiado completamente, ahora era alguien ajeno a lo que recordaba de aquel niño tierno que siempre sonreía, en sus ojos donde antes mostraban una calidez actualmente estaban opacos, cada día el trato entre ellos era indiferente de vez en cuando hablaban de temas referentes a la casa y los gastos, la rutina solo hacia incrementar el distanciamiento entre ambos.

Dentro de ella misma deseaba que volvieran a hacer la familia de antes cuando sus papas estaban vivos y ellos eran felices, no es que ahora no lo fueran pero por lo menos se sentía protegida, una familia unida…suspiro todos sus recuerdos, sus padres, sus hermanos, su abuelito aun tenia que seguir luchando por todo lo que le era importante y no podía darse el lujo de ponerse sentimental, era fuerte y debía seguir siéndolo y aunque la vida no fuera justa necesitaba seguir luchando.

Escucho una voz a lo lejos y como alguien tiraba de sus brazos en un intento de hacerla reaccionar. Sakura poco a poco fue saliendo de su trance, miro a Meiling, la cual aun agarraba sus brazos y le sonreía

-Por favor me puedes soltar. Quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, la verdad no habia conocido a una persona tan abierta y que me agradara tanto en un solo dia aunque hoy me a tocado conocer toda clase de personas-lo ultimo lo dijo recordando a la novia de su hermano.

-Eres muy distraída, he estado hablándote por más de cinco minutos-la aludida se sonrojo ante el comentario-y como ya te habia dicho antes tu me agradabas aun antes de conocerte, claro que personas como la novia de tu hermano creo que nunca me podrán simpatizar aunque conviviera con ella diez años.

Ella tenía pocos amigos dada sus responsabilidades y la falta de tiempo, sus compañeros la consideraban como ermitaña y antisocial, pocas personas le hablaban con sinceridad, había aprendido a detectar la hipocresía, desconfiaba siempre de los demás.

-Crees que no me di cuenta la manera en que nos miro esa tal Nakuru Akizuki-le dijo sacándola de su ensimismamiento- no conozco muy bien a tu hermano pero no sé cómo se pudo fijar en una persona tan antipatica como ella.

Eso mismo pensaba ella, su hermano cambio mucho pero creía que dentro de él conservaba algo de lo que sus padres y su abuelo inculcaron.

-Touya tendrá que explicarme muchas cosas aunque yo tendré que hacer lo mismo.

-Te deseo suerte porque la vas a necesitar, tu hermano se veía realmente molesto. ¿Qué le vas a decir?

-Continuare diciéndole lo mismo, después de todo no es una mentira- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si misma que para su acompañante.

-Considero que es lo mejor pero solo excluye la parte de mi primo si no quieres que tu hermano te lo prohíba y te arme un escándalo-ante este comentario Sakura rio en verdad Meiling resulto ser observadora porque con una sola impresión se había dado cuenta de lo sobreproctetor que era su hermano.

\- Tienes razón. Bueno será mejor que me vaya porque todavía tengo que caminar unas cuadras parta tomar el autobús, nos vemos mañana y no se te olvide decirle de mi invitación a tu jefe.

-Nos vemos mañana-agita la mano mientras se aleja en sentido contrario al que toma Sakura.

La parada esta a unas cuatro cuadras de la universidad y los autobuses pasan cada media hora, su casa queda a las afueras de la ciudad.

Tenía un vago presentimiento de que este era solo el comienzo de todo lo que se le avecinaba, tantas cosas extrañas desde la propuesta de Li hasta la insufrible novia de su hermano.

¿Qué les pareció? Realmente este primer capítulo es más largo pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Bueno se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, recomendaciones u opiniones….hasta la próxima.


End file.
